User blog:Sanguinoraptor/Chapter Fifteen: Canadian Chasearound! (part 1)
New Moves means mroe power. But not more triumph. When the Holders beeped, the Team ran to the Lab in reflex. They reached it in time and Reese teleported them. Max had a tingling sensation around his head that this trip is going to be familiar. ****** They arrived in a silent place in Canada. There were thunder clouds above them and suddenly Max knew what they're after -- or what's after them. "Duck!" he shouted as a bolt of lightning struck from their backs. "What was that?" asked Al as he prepared Claws. "Definitely a Lightning Dinosaur," said Rex as he turned Ace back into Card. But Max already Dino Slashed Chomp and set the D-Fender on. "We never know whether it's the aliens or not," he said. The bolt appeared again, but Chomp dodged. "Lightning Strike!" Chomp struck back, and it seemed to hit the Dinosaur. A Styracosaurus. ****** Luckily the Styracosaurus calmed down after he saw Chomp. He stood still and walked back. Chomp chased after him and they seemed to have a great time. Max felt a deja vu. Ace and Claws stood still, watching. Maybe in case the two went to fight they're going to stop them. Zoe just sit down, along with the other three. For the first time ever, they could relax a bit in their mission. And that's when things got worse. Max decided to activate the Empty Card now, but the Styracosaurus still played with Chomp which made it difficult. Even Chomp won't listen. "Ace, help him," said Rex. "But hurt none of them the best you can!" Ace blocked thr Styracosaurus' path when he chased Chomp. It moved away but Ace was too fast for him. Chomp struck from behind Ace. "Sorry Max," said Al. "Claws, hold on Chomp!" But a usual Deinonychus isn't a match to a D-Fender Triceratops. Chomp hit Claws and threw him away. "Chomp!" shouted Max. "No!" But Chomp still tried to free the Styracosaurus instinctively. Claws blocked him again and now managed to get his attention. "Max, NOW!!" said Al. "Oh," said Max. "Right." Max jumped, but before the Card touched the Styracosaurus, a blitz appeared. "Not a photograph?" asked Zoe as she stood up. "Not a photograph," agreed Rex. "Aliens?" "We must get prepared for tany worst possibility." And that's it: a Tetraceratops and Irritator appeared from the sky, and both of them charged with no pause. Chomp was surprised and the Tetraceratops threw him away easily. But Claws and Ace made quite a tag team against the Sky Irritator. "Paris, help them!" shouted Zoe as she summoned Paris and activated her D-Fender. Paris strikes forward and her head met the Tetraceratops'. They pushed each other for some while, until finally the Tetraceratops managed to push her away. Then it got back at Chomp and the Styracosaurus. Chomp blocked his way and the Styracosaurus fled as Chomp roared at him. It looked like he told him to run away. The Irritator noticed and switched target. Ace and Claws chased after him with the best speed they can reach and they managed to block it. "Hurricane Strike!" said Rex as he activated his new Super Move. Ace jumped and ran around the Irritator so fast that it went confused, then he stopped and threw the vortex he made into it. The Irritator was pushed and slashed away. "Typhoon Attack!" shouted Al as he slashed his. A tornado appeared and Claws led it to the Irritator, throwing him even further. But the Tetraceratops already ran out of sight, chasing the Styrcosaurus with Chomp tailing behind it. "I'm after them!" shouted Max as he ran after Chomp. Paris woke up and, with all of her anger in, hit the Irritator KO. "After Chomp!" commanded Al, and the three of them with their dinosaurs chased after the gigantic catch-me-if-you-can downtown. Category:Blog posts